Tales of the Nekoluga (Gacha Event)
Tales of the Nekoluga (伝説のネコルガ族 densetsu no nekoluga zoku, (Lit. '''The Legendary Nekoluga Family') is one of the Rare Cat Capsule events in The Battle Cats. The Tales of the Nekoluga Event was added since April 27th, 2015 in The Battle Cats. Event Players have a chance to get Uber Rare characters: * Nekoluga - Knocks back all Enemies. (Except Metal Enemies) * Asiluga - Slow down the movement of all Enemies for 90f (2.4 seconds). (100%) * Kubiluga - 100% chance for level 8 shock wave attacks. * Tecoluga - 10% chance for a Critical Hit. * Balaluga - Stops for 70f (2.33 seconds) the movement of all Enemies. (100%) * Togeluga - Can survive one lethal strike (100%) and gets stronger as it takes damage. * Nobiluga - Has Long Distance, Multi-hit and immunity to all negative effects and waves They also have a chance to get a Legend Rare character: * Legeluga - Has Omni Strike and immunity to all negative effects and waves (Legend Rare) By playing the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during this special event! Gallery Nobiluga Pickup event.jpeg|Current Event Poster (EN) nekoruga_img06.jpg|Previous Event Poster (JP) nekoruga_img03.jpg|Previous Event Poster (JP) nekoluga set en.jpg|Previous Event poster (EN) nekoruga_img01_en.jpg|Nekoluga Campaign from past versions (EN) nekoruga_img01.jpg|Nekoluga Campaign from past versions (JP) Nekolugas.jpg|Official Ponos art featuring Nobiluga Trivia * This is the first ever Uber Set of The Battle Cats, with Nekoluga being the first member. * The Luga Cats are known to have different parts of the body that are extremely longer than others. Unknown Cat has a long build overall, Asilan has long legs, Kubilan has long neck, Tesalan has long arms, Balalan has his limbs seperated, Togelan has many spikes and Nobilan has a curly body and moustache. * Most of their name also taken from word's related to what part that's abnormal about them in their evolved form (some already seen on their normal form) ** Neko-luga to connect the whole family to Battle Cats ** Asi-luga; taken from 脚/ashi/leg ** Kubi-luga; taken from 首/kubi/neck ** Te-coluga; taken from 手/te/hand ** Bala-luga; taken from ばらばら/bara bara/scattered ** Toge-luga; taken from 棘/toge/spike ** Nobi-luga; taken from のびる/nobiru/stretches * All of their True Forms reference some kind of popular Japanese media, mostly shows/anime. ** Ultralan Pasalan's references Ultraman, the main character of the eponymous show. ** Assassinlan Pasalan is a reference to Kenshiro from the anime ''Fist of the North Star. ** E. Kubilan Pasalan is based on E.Honda from the popular arcade game Street Fighters. ** Lufalan Pasalan is based on Monkey D. Luffy from the anime One Piece. ** Piccolan Pasalan resembles Sachiel from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. ** Shishilan Pasalan resembles the Night Walker from the popular film Princess Mononoke. ** Nobilan Pasalan's True Form either resembles Ging Freecss from the anime Hunter x Hunter, or the main hero from the videogame Dragon Quest V. * If the player enters the Rare Cat Capsule in an outdated version of the game, this is the only available Uber Rare set (unless all 7 Lugas are not added in that update yet, the same for other Uber Rare sets) * The main role of the set aims for Support Units that can target all types, while being extremely useless in Normal Form. * This is the second Uber set that had True Forms for all its members, this is no longer true after Legelan's introduction. * All Ubers in this set share a cost of 4500c. * A Legend Rare Luga was released at the same time along with the Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 3. it has the appearance similar to Mewtwo from the popular anime/game Pokemon. Category:Event Category:Gacha Event